Incondicional
by ShugaDaddy117
Summary: After another night of arguing, Spain wakes up to see Romano no longer looks like himself. I thought of this story after listening to Prince Royce's "Incondicional."
1. Italianos

I smiled brightly with a tipsy France on one side of me and a drunk Prussia on the other. We all laughed about something silly and pointless, our breaths reeking of alcohol. France had a bottle of red wine in his hand while Prussia held his precious pint of beer closely. I took off the cork from my flask of tequila and raised it up to the night sky, the streetlights glistening through the glass container.

"A toast!" I smirked, looking back and forth between Prussia and France. Prussia raised his pint.

"To ze most awesome," He started.

"Le most gorgeous," France added.

"Most happiest trio on earth! ¡Para los tres mosqueteros!" I chimed in, clinking our glasses of alcohol together.

The night was still young, and soon again mis amigos y yo found ourselves in a nearby bar. Taking a seat in a booth, we each started drunkly placing bets on who could get a phone number from a beautiful first. The rule was that we couldn't bet on ourselves. So naturally, I placed my money on the ladies' man himself; France. Gana el corazón de muchas damas. And it always happened with ease. Of course, Prussia and I had an unfair disadvantage, but I still smiled and went along with it anyway.

Prussia placed his bet on me, but not without claiming, "I vould have chosen myself if I could! I am ze vest! Vut Frenchy here tends to strike out a lot. So Spain, I trust you." We both turned our heads to meet the gaze of the blue eyed man. He seemed genuinely hurt from Prussia's accusations.

"Abruti!" France cried, grasping his newly poured wine glass tightly. "Then I pick Spain, too!" And with that, our new game had begun.

France fue primero to try his luck with a beautiful brunette who seemed disinterested in every advance he had tried to make. Prussia laughed obnoxiously as France came back defeated, saying that he was probably too handsome for her to handle. I lightly patted his back and assured him there was always next time.

Prussia stood up, chugging down another mug of beer. He used the cuff of his sleeve to wipe the excess beer that trailed down his chin. "Vatch and learn pretty boys!" He insulted as he cockily walked straight up to a muscly blonde woman. He only managed to get a few words out before she looked completely disgusted and punched him in the face. He staggered backward and raised his hands up as if signaling a cease fire. France rió and became increasingly louder as Prussia made his way back to our booth. "She vasn't my type." He spat, his eyebrows furrowing angrily.

It was my turn. I looked in every direction, trying to spot a girl to hit on.

"Oh come on! It shouldn't ve zat hard to pick!" Prussia whined. I grinned widely as I noticed a dark haired, olive skinned woman who seemed to look like she needed some fun for the night. "

La encontre." I whispered. France grinned at me as he allowed me to leave the booth.

"Le floor is yours, Spain." He had said smoothly. I nodded, trying to walk over to the beautiful woman without falling.

When I finally approached her, she hadn't seemed to notice me. I sat next to her at the bar counter. "¡Hola! ¡Que bonita!" I chirped, slurring the compliment. She looked over at me, half surprised and half confused.

"Are you talking to me?" She smiled slightly, her accent sounding familiar. I had a hunch of what her nationality could be.

"¡Si! You're Italian, are you not?" I questioned and she giggled, nodding. At least I could get somewhere with her. I've spent enough time with Romano to know these Italian women are easy going.

"A Spanish man, huh? My father warned me about men like you." Despite her comment, she didn't seem intimidated by me in the least.

"Oh! He told you about how loving and cheerful we are?" I said confidently and she giggled once more, closing her eyes and throwing her head back slightly.

"Something like that. Buona. Il mio nome è Bella. And yours?" She questioned. I didn't know much Italian, aside from the words Romano spat at me when he was angry, but it was close enough to Spanish that I deciphered that she was speaking of her name and she was asking me for mine.

"Bella? Such a fitting name for a face like yours. Me llamo Antonio." I answered proudly. She smiled innocently at me. Her grin quickly faded from her pretty face as she reached into her purse, pulling out a small phone.

She checked the time and cursed softly in Italian. "Mi dispiace! I have to go! It's getting late. Talking to you was interesting. I don't have any paper, but I have a pen. May I write my number on your hand?" She spoke sweetly and it was nice to hear an Italian accent being used in such a kind way rather than the constant cursing Romano usually shouted at me.

"Si. Of course you can." I told her. She smiled as she found a pen and grabbed my hand. Her soft skin reminded me of Romano's, who was probably back at home sleeping. After penning down her number, we said our goodbyes and she left the bar.

I walked back to the booth as my friends both grinned from ear to ear. "I guess vetting on you was a good idea after all." Prussia let out.

France clapped happily, "Le Spaniard wins this round."

I took a bow, accepting the praise.

"But ze night isn't over yet!" Prussia insisted.

The night had ended with a bunch of great attempts of capturing the digits of many women, but there was no actual success that happened with other women. Bella was the only woman who lent out her number, which inevitably meant that I lost the bet but won the challenge.

I staggered up the Spanish steps and twisted the knob on the door, finding it to be unlocked. "Romano must've been expecting me earlier if he left the door unlocked. Loco." I grinned softly, stepping slowly into the stone house. I silently closed the door behind me and started to make my way to my room before hearing an all too familiar voice call out to me.

"Tomato bastard! Where have you been all night?!" I turned around to see Romano flicker on the hallway light. He crossed his arms, glaring at me angrily. "I was hungry, you bastard. You were supposed to cook tonight."

My horrible memory was jumbled up due to the enormous amounts of tequila I had consumed. "Lo siento, Romano. I forgot." I said, laughing a little as I scratched my head. I suppose the promise had slipped my mind when France and Prussia dragged me to the first bar with them.

"You idiot! You are always out with that stupid cheese freak and that potato bastard's brother! Did I even cross your mind once?!" Romano's face began to turn red like a tomato. The cute sight caused me to grin even harder. I began to walk closer to him.

"To be fair, si, pensé en ti. I spoke to an Italian girl and she reminded me of you." I explained.

Romano tensed up and his angry aura was overwhelming. "So you rather be out getting drunk off your ass and talking to whores all night?! Is it that you just love women more than-" Romano stopped mid sentence, his face deepened it's red color and he crossed his arms. "Not like I care! I was just really hungry and expected you to come home and cook dinner!" Romano yelled loudly, his frustration apparent in his voice.

I had let out a small sigh but smiled nonetheless as I reached the adorable Italian who had been awaiting my arrival. Romano looked down quickly, refusing to meet my gaze. "I will spend all day with you tomorrow if you'd like, mi amor." I offered, reaching up to touch his soft face.

Romano breathed in sharply, grabbing my wrist and pointing at the numbers on the back of my hand. He raised his head, his face completely crimson and his eyes wide with fury. "So this is what you really do on these kinds of nights, eh?!"

I opened my mouth to explain the bet, but stopped when a single tear fell down the reddened cheek of the man before me. Romano's expression softened for a second, then hardened again as he threw my arm to the side. Quickly wiping the tear away, his eyebrow twitched a little and he turned around.

"Whatever! I'm going to bed! Stupid tomato bastard!" I didn't have enough time to react to Romano's words before he ran back to his room and slammed the door shut.

All the shouting he had been doing hurt my head, but I declared to myself that I needed to go and sincerely apologize to him despite my pain. I slowly inched my drunken way to his room across the tile floor, thinking the entire way there how I felt really bad for making him wait for me; thinking about how I hurt Romano to the point of causing him to cry.

I tried to twist the doorknob, but to no avail. He locked it in order to keep me as far away from him as possible. I knocked on the door, calling out, "Romano~" The smell of the tequila on my breath reflected off the door and made its way into my nose. I chuckled slightly and backed away from the door, not wanting to inhale the stench.

"Go away bastardo!" Romano shouted from behind the door, clearly unwilling to negotiate any sort of compromise.

"I'm sorry for making you wait and for making you cry, Romano. I'll make you breakfast tomorrow~ Please forgive me." I tried to plead with him. All I needed was for him to forgive me. Never had I intended this night ending like this. Maybe I had anticipated the shouting, but I hadn't ever dreamed of making him cry.

"No! Besides, I wasn't crying! Now go away!" He responded. A loud thud resounded from the door. It was clear Romano had thrown something heavy against it, hoping I would leave him be.

"I'll use my special charm." I persistently stated, pressing myself against the wall to keep balance.

"It doesn't fucking work!" Romano claimed angrily. I didn't care. I thought it worked just fine. I smiled, slowly sliding down the wall.

"Fusosososo~" Romano groaned and stated it was never going to work. But I was willing to keep trying.

"Fusosososo~" I repeated much softer this time, sitting on the floor next to Romano's door. My eyelids began to feel much heavier than before.

"Fucking idiot..." I heard Romano say faintly through the door.

"Fusosososo~" My voice was more like a whisper as it trailed off. I slowly closed my eyes, accidentally falling asleep.


	2. Eres Nueva

An unfamiliar scream rang through the house and woke me up from my seemingly endless slumber. I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly opened my eyes, noticing the hall lit up with the newly rising sun rays glittering the floor. I blinked a couple of times before realizing I had fallen asleep on the floor, next to Romano's door. The night seemed like a giant blur and I couldn't even recall why I had decided to sleep in the hall to begin with. I yawned as I stretched out my arms as far as I could, feeling my spine pop as I did.

Another scream echoed from behind the door to Romano's room. My eyes widened and I stood as quickly as possible, finally registering that the scream didn't belong to my little tomato. My head ached from the sudden movement and massive amounts of tequila I had consumed the night before. The house seemed to spin and I stumbled, losing my balance and using the wall for support. Luckily, I hadn't been too far off from Romano's room and easily reached over to bang on the wooden door.

"Romano?! Are you in there?! Estás bien?!" I questioned, my ears ringing and my voice hoarse. I struggled to reach over and attempt to twist the door knob, but quickly found it to be locked.

"NO! T-This can't be..." An unfamiliar high pitched voice shouted from beyond the wall. My heart raced quickly at the sudden realization of this stranger breaking and entering my house.

"Who are you?! Intruso! What have you done to Romano?! Show yourself!" I demanded, slamming my fists on the door. My head was pounding terribly.

"S-Stay away! P-Please!" The voice cried out, pleading and shaking.

"I demand that you show yourself or I will break down this door! I used to be a matador and a pirate! I can easily rid you from my house!" Declaring proudly, I decided it was best not to mention the fact that my head was in too much pain to actually do any damage to the intruder. I pushed myself off the door and ran into it with my shoulder, the door not giving way to the lock.

"P-Please! D-Don't... I'll open the door." The voice gave in and the sound of footsteps inched their way closer and closer towards the door. I took a couple steps back from the door, tightening my fists and readying myself in case this stranger tried any funny business. The person unlocked the door, slowly turning the doorknob and opening the door at a painfully slow pace.

My eyes traced up the pants which looked like they belonged to Romano, but seemed like they wore looser on this person. Continuing to look up the stranger, they wore Romano's button up, filling it much tighter in the chest area. Long, brown, curly hair was strewn over the small shoulders of the person. Their head was facing the ground, red and unwilling to look me in the eye. This person was beautiful. Muy hermosa. But why was she in my house? How did she get into my house to begin with?

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice filled with curiosity and wonder.

My question only seemed to piss her off. "Can you really not tell?! Stupid tomato bastardo!" The woman looked up at me, her hazel eyes looking me straight in the face. Her soft looking skin was a cute shade of red. She remarked a strikingly similar appearance to Romano. My confusion and bewilderment must have been quite apparent since the woman sighed at me and shook her head. Her temper looked like it was getting worse as she took in a huge breath. "Listen, idiot. Who else could possibly be in your house? Wearing these clothes? Sleeping in this room? Actually putting up with someone as dense as you?"

I took a step back, losing my balance and falling against the wall. I stared at the woman in amazement, unsure of how to understand what she was saying. I studied her up and down, trying to piece together what was going on. It only made the pain in my head worse and I grit my teeth to take my mind off the pain.

"Romano...?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes and hoping that whatever was going on was just in my drunken head. The woman closed her eyes and nodded at me, still looking discontent. After I had blinked numerous times, I found to my amazement that the woman was still there. "That's impossible." I stated, in disbelief of what was taking place. "I must still be dreaming. This kind of stuff only happens in sueños." The woman crossed her arms and wore a pissed look across her face.

"Do you really think that, Spain? Or do you think I purposely like dressing like a woman purely for your own pleasure?" She questioned me.

Nothing, except logic, told me that this couldn't be Romano, but this was all too unbelievable. I steadied myself, regaining my posture and looking at the little Italian curl that stuck out from the left side of her hair. It was exactly like Romano's. All signs pointed that this was him. But... How? I pushed off the wall and staggered towards the woman, reaching out and touching the curl. Her eyes widened and she gasped, punching me away. Unable to regain my balance, I fell down to the floor in shock.

"C-Chigi! Don't touch there, idiot!" Her sudden outburst was all too adorable as she closed her eyes and lifted her chin away from me. Her mannerisms were exactly like Romano's. There was little doubt in my head now. This woman... She must be Romano.

"Roma... Eres hermosa," I smiled, laughing at the circumstances we found ourselves in.

"Quit laughing, you jerk face. Besides, I don't understand what you said, Spain. I speak Italian! Not Spanish." She placed her hands on her hips and bent down to look me in the eye. I grinned wider, no longer doubting that this woman had to be my Romano.

"Bella." I winked and Roma scoffed, rolling her eyes and standing up straight once more.

"Get up off the floor and cook breakfast like you promised, jerk." She sounded displeased, but a small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. "Then we can try and talk about what the hell has happened to me."

"The last thing I remember last night was getting angry at your drunken ass for coming home so late. I woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror only to find I had grown tits and an ass!" Roma explained as she took a bite of the delicious churros I had made. Her face told me she enjoyed it, even if she would never admit it out loud.

I chuckled and lifted the café con leche to my lips, drinking the sweet, warm liquid happily. Roma sat in the wooden chair across from me, staring at me from behind her brown bangs. I studied her soft features, the way her hair fell on her shoulders. I still couldn't believe that this used to be my little henchmen who would always wait for me day after day during my pirate days. I guess I always kept Romano waiting for me... Even now...

"Could you stop staring at me for one second and be useful? Any ideas on how this happened to me? It's not one of your old Spanish folklore stories, or magic, or something?" Roma turned to look out the window, watching the blue sky above. The sun was shining brightly with hardly any clouds to block the light.

With the numbing head throbbing pain still lingering, it was hard to think completely straight. "Lo siento, Roma. I can't help it. Any folklore? Nada. At least, I can't think of any off the top of my head that could change a man to a woman." I answered her honestly. She looked back at me, searching my face for some type of solution to the problem.

"I don't really like this female body. Don't get me wrong, I think I make a pretty gorgeous girl. But I much rather prefer being a man." Roma raised an eyebrow at me, rolling the sugary treat between her thumb and index finger. "So Spain, what are you going to do to help me get my old body back?"

I grinned widely, thinking of all the possible things I could say. Did I want to be sweet? Or did I want to be more humorous? Leaning back in my chair, I stared Roma in her hazel eyes and said, "I think I actually like this new body better. Estás muy atractiva." With a wink, I gestured towards Roma's significantly predominant chest.

Roma's face contorted into that of disgust and rage, her eyebrows furrowing angrily as her face reddened slightly. "Wouldn't it be a shame if your body changed, too, Spain?" She questioned as she showed me the churro she held, taking a huge bite of the churro in an intimidating manner. I knew exactly what she was trying to get across.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Let's not get too hasty here, Roma." I scratched my head, laughing lightly in response. I tried my best to ignore the effects of the hangover I was experiencing.

Roma sighed heavily, closing her eyes and finishing off the last of her churro. "Stupid Spaniards. The only thing you're ever determined to get nowadays is tequila and women." The words slipped from her mouth effortlessly. The next look on her face told me that she hadn't mean to say those words out loud. I laughed anyway, trying to ease her worries.

"Is that really what you think, Roma?" I half heartedly smiled. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, her face still the bright shade of red it was before.

"It's not like it matters. Let's go into town today to buy me some clothes that actually fit. Something tells me I'm going to be stuck like this for a while." Roma let out, standing and making her way back to her room. She stopped in the hallway before entering her door. Without turning around, she mumbled "...And thanks for the mediocre churros," before vanishing into the room.


End file.
